


Bondage Night

by darkjaden825698



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, buddyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkjaden825698/pseuds/darkjaden825698
Summary: As Honda gently stuffed the bandana in his mouth and tied the ends behind his head, Jounouchi found himself wondering how he got himself into these situations.As a result of a lost bet, Jounouchi has to indulge in Honda's budding bondage kink.





	Bondage Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princeasimdiya12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeasimdiya12/gifts).



As Honda gently stuffed the bandana in his mouth and tied the ends behind his head, Jounouchi found himself wondering how he got himself into these situations. He sat cross-legged in Honda’s bedroom, naked and bound by the cheap leather harness that Honda had recently picked up. The gag finally fasted at the crook of his neck, Honda took a step back to admire his work, and smiled at the blonde. “Is that too tight?” he asked.

Jounouchi attempted to respond verbally, a feat which quickly proved impossible, as the only sounds that came out were muffled grunts. Eventually Jou resolved to shaking his head in response.

“Good,” said Honda. He flashed Jou a smile, but it was a sort of uneasy one, like he wasn’t sure if he should be smiling or not. Was Honda nervous? Come on, man, a dom can’t be nervous when he ties somebody up!

“So, uh,” Honda started. “What do we do now?”

 _Why are you asking me? This was your idea._ Jounouchi tried to answer Honda’s question, but the gag once again got in his way and he could only produce a smothered croak. Instead, he glared at Honda to get his words across. It must have worked, because Honda flashed him a sheepish grin. “Looks like I finally found a way to get you to keep your big mouth shut,” he said with a laugh.

“Mrrf, uurrmph!” Jou grunted in protest. This merely caused Honda to laugh harder, collapsing onto his bed with a giddy cackle.

“Oh my god, Jou,” he said upon catching his breath. “You’re so cute when you’re tied up like that.”

Jounouchi growled, glowering at the brunette laughing on the bed. Again, Jou found himself wondering how he got into these messes. He wondered if replacing that _one_ card in his deck could have saved him from this embarrassment of a night. Stupid Jounouchi, if only he hadn’t agreed to this damn bet.

His laughter finally cooled down, Honda turned his head to look at the bound blonde on his floor, who scowled up at him with such contempt that it would almost be frightening if he didn’t know better.

Honda got up off the bed and stood in front of Jou, giving the blonde a full view of his naked body. Feeling his cheeks grow hot at the sight of his friend’s...privates, he darted his eyes away to the left.

“So how does it feel?” Honda asked. “You comfortable?”

“Mmph,” Jou responded, still averting his eyes in modesty.

“Is that a yes?” Honda asked offhandedly. “I guess we should set up a communications system, huh?” He gave a small, nervous laugh and bent his knees, lowering himself to eye-level with his friend. “So, uhhh, how about one grunt for yes, two for no?”

“Mmph,” Jou answered, nodding to confirm that yes, that system worked for him.

“Oh,” Honda said. “I guess we should set up a safe word, er...grunt, as well. How about...one grunt for yes, two grunts for no, and three short grunts in a row, repeated twice, for a safe word? Is that too complicated?”

Jounouchi grunted twice in response.

Satisfied with their established method of communication, Honda straightened himself out, and once again Jou established eye contact with Honda’s _other_ head. With their “safe grunt” established, Jounouchi felt comfortable enough that he didn’t look away this time; he drank in the sight of Honda’s dick like a glass of water.

Honda chewed the lower left corner of his lip, looking down at his constrained friend on his floor. Subconsciously, his right hand traveled down to his lower abdomen, gently reaching down to stroke himself. His lips curved into a sultry smile, the corner still between his teeth, forging a crooked smirk. He began to grow and harden before Jou’s eyes.

Honda let out a playful huff. “This is kinda hot,” he said.

 _Wasn’t that the whole point of this?_ Jou thought. But he was powerless to do anything except watch as Honda stroked his hardening cock right in front of him. He struggled against his binding a bit, and Honda let out of subdued grunt.

He wasn’t hard, himself, but Jou could feel a bit of precum beginning to leak from his own soft member. He had to admit, he did kind of enjoy being tied up like this, though the gag was starting to feel like it was choking him.

Honda knelt down in front of Jounouchi, meeting the blonde’s eyes. He reached out to touch the blonde, his hand hovering over Jou’s privates. “Want me to…?” he asked.

“Mmph,” Jou groaned.

Following through with his initial intent, Honda placed a tender hand on Jounouchi’s soft penis. Jou jumped at the touch. Even though he was expecting it, it was still surprising that he’d actually gone through with it. Honda had seemed so nervous the entire night thus far, Jou had half expected him to chicken out when it came to the real thing.

Honda’s hands felt cold. But the cold, it felt good against his dick. After the initial shock at the chill, it started to feel...really good. Honda slathered the precum that was leaking out all over Jou’s cock, taking his own in his left hand, giving it slow, gentle strokes in rhythm with Jou’s in his right. Focusing most of his attention on Jounouchi’s rapidly hardening member, he occasionally glanced up at Jou’s face, smiling at him as Jou struggled to keep his head from tilting back in ecstasy.

“You know, you’re a lot more fun to be around when you’re incapacitated like that,” Honda said with a smirk. Jounouchi gave an irritated “mmf” as a reply. Taking his left hand of his cock, he placed it on Jou’s shoulder, sending shivers down Jou’s spine as he delicately caressed the blonde’s bare skin.

“Mmmmf,” Jou moaned through his gag. Honda smiled warmly at him. He steadied himself against Jou’s shoulder, then leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Jounouchi let out a startled squeal, to which Honda immediately jerked away.

“Sorry,” he said. “Was that not okay?”

“Mmmf, urmph urrumph!” Jou whined. There wasn’t a good way to answer that question without being confusing. He wanted Honda to know it was okay.

Honda’s cheeks flushed with color and he let out a nervous laugh. “Was that the safe word or no?”

“Mrrmph, urrm,” Jou responded. He leaned in and bumped the top of his head against Honda’s chest, as if that would clear everything up.

“So, we’re good, then?” Honda asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Jou nodded, because it seemed like that would get the point across better.

“Good,” Honda said with a small laugh. “You, uh, want me to get back to it?” He glanced down at Joey’s still hard, still leaking member. Jou nodded again, confirming with a single grunt as per their established method of communication.

Honda went back to work on Jounouchi’s cock, not neglecting to handle his own hardness. Jou let out a muffled moan as Honda stroked his shaft, rubbed his palm on the tip of Jou’s head. _Fuck_ , it felt so good when Honda touched him. Jounouchi was overcome with a sense of bliss as he sat there, tied up and gagged, while his best friend jerked him off. It was a strange scenario, for sure, but hey, they were a strange pair.

Honda once again tore his attention and his hand away from his own cock. He placed it against Jou’s naked chest, tugging on the harness he was wearing. “Is that too tight?” he asked, swirling his finger around Jou’s nipple, which sent shivers through Jou’s entire body.

“Mmm mmph,” Jou groaned.

“Good,” said Honda. He leaned in and kissed Jou’s collarbone, traveling downward until his mouth met Jounouchi’s nipple, suckling the tender skin with care. Jou’s stomach turned with butterflies. _God,_ it felt good. Honda returned his left hand to his cock and started stroking it once more, still burying his head in Jou’s chest, planting kisses and nibbles.

“Mmmmmmf, Hmmmhgh,” Jou moaned, trying to pronounce his friend’s name through the gag.

“Fuck, Jounouchi,” Honda huffed. He removed his hand from Jou’s cock and pressed it against Jou’s left shoulder. Eventually he switched hands, grabbing his cock with his right hand and bracing himself against Jou’s right shoulder. He quickened his pace, his breathing accelerating.

Jou leaned in and bumped his head against Honda’s, he looked down hungrily, soaking in the sight of his best friend, furiously masturbating against his bound, naked body. His cock twitched, begging to be touched, but his friend was too preoccupied to help him with that.

Honda’s stroking got quicker and quicker, his breathing shallower and shallower, as he gradually approached climax. Jou watched his chest move up and down, up and down, up and down, and listened to the sound of his jagged breath. “Fuck,” Honda moaned, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers dug into his friend’s shoulder. Jou synchronized his breathing with Honda’s, feeling the brunette’s arousal. His loins stirred in tandem with Honda’s, swelling to a peak as Honda breathlessly warned Jounouchi of his closeness.

“Oh, god, Jou, I’m--” Honda finished his sentence with a deep, guttural grunt as he ejaculated all over the blonde’s chest. Gasping for breath, he collapsed onto Jounouchi’s shoulder, taking in as much air as he could as his breathing steadied. Jounouchi whined at him, as he still had his _own_ pressing issue down below that Honda neglected to take care of.

Honda buried his face in Jounouchi’s collar, inhaling the musky scent of his orgasm mixed with the sweat that slicked their bodies. He haphazardly fondled Jounouchi’s cock. Jounouchi moaned through the gag, and turned his eyes to the sleepy-looking brunette using his shoulder as a pillow.

 _Wiped out already?_ Jou thought. He whined a bit more obviously, hoping his friend would get the picture that he didn’t want to be left out. Honda planted a kiss into Jou’s neck and handled his cock more intently. He continues sucking and nibbling on Jou’s neck as he stroked his shaft. Jou let out a muffled groan of gratification. “You like that?” Honda sighed into Jou’s neck. “You like when I bite your neck like that?”

“Mrrmf,” was Jounouchi’s response.

“Good,” Honda said, biting down a bit more forcefully. He pumped Jou’s cock in his hand, sighing deeply into his neck. Using his palm, he slicked the precum around Jou’s dick, spreading it along the entirety of his shaft. _Wow_ , Jounouchi was excited. Maybe Honda was onto something with this whole bondage thing.

Jou took in some deep, labored breaths through his nostrils, squeezing shut his eyes and crinkling his nose as Honda’s hand sent ripples of pleasure coursing through him. He gradually quickened the pace of his stroking, bringing Jou closer to orgasm with every pump. “Mmmrf,” he groaned, releasing a muffled cry into the gag as he climaxed, erupting the warm sticky liquid all over his chest, and Honda’s hand.

Jou tried to gasp for breath, but was choked by the gag in his mouth. Dizzy and reeling, he fell backwards on Honda’s floor, the brunette collapsing with him. With a smirk, Honda pulled down the gag, mercifully allowing Jounouchi a gasp of fresh air to fill his lungs.

Finally able to breathe and speak, Jounouchi inhaled sharply, exhaled, and exclaimed, “Next time, it’s gonna be you in this harness. If I just switch out that one card--”

Honda returned the cloth to Jounouchi’s mouth, laughing as Jou choked and gagged on his own words. “I like it better when you don’t talk, Jou.”

With a furrowed brow, Jounouchi could only grunt in response.


End file.
